stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High
When Reef and Fin get stuck on a island after a surf off, they must work together to survive. Meanwhile when Lo books a surfboard tour at the resort to please her dad. It does not end well. Summary In the morning, Reef, No Pants Lance, Ripper and Broseph are surfing at the Office and have to head back for work. Meanwhile, Fin has decided to use her bikini to wear under her clothes to avoid cleaning her undies. When the boys get back, Broseph notices that Fin has the new ''Stoked'' magazine, and she is glad there is a girl on the cover since most girls never get on it. Reef replies that girls just aren't as good as boys are at surfing. The girls, led by Fin, storm off angrily. Johnny says though that girls are equally as good as guys. Emma says that is a reason why Johnny can get a girlfriend, but says he should ask Samantha from the golf course. Bummer shows the employees their guest scores and Reef got a higher score than Fin. The two then decide to have a surf off later that day. Lo meets up with her dad to show her dad her guest evaluation score, but he is still not convinced that she has learned her lesson. Lo then comes up with an idea to bring in more tourists, so her dad lets her come up with an idea. She books the Vintage Surfboard Tour. Her dad is pleased by this since it will be sticking it to his biggest rival hotel. Meanwhile, Reef and Fin have their contest, but end up adrift at sea for competing too much. They find an island and swim to it. Reef finds it cool at first until Fin tells him that there is a chance they will be there forever, which makes him panic. Fin plans to make their way to provide, but this ends up in a competition to see who can survive the longest. Reef doesn't do well and Fin does good, but is too stubborn to admit it. When Fin gets stung by a jellyfish, Reef must pee on Fin's foot. Both Reef and Fin then agree to never speak of what happened again. Back at the resort, the surfboards come in and so does a cute guy that delivered them. While the two go hang out, Emma and Broseph unload them much to the two's pleasure. When the boards are set, the vintage Duke Vullca wood surfboard, the most valuable surfboard in the collection, calls out to Broseph. The Kahuna recommends he rides it when he gets the chance. Emma tries to find Reef and Fin but when she finds out that they aren't back, she assumes they are on a date. When the place is set, Lo takes Kai to the spa thinking she is now off the hook. However, she leaves Emma in charge, and when Emma has to pee, she leaves Broseph in charge. When they all get back, the Duke board is gone, but Johnny knew that Broseph took it to surf . At the beach, Broseph is riding the surfboard and is ripping the waves. But when Broseph wipes out and the board gets bitten in half by a shark, they know they are all dead. Broseph says it was awesome though. But Kai is still angry that the board is destroyed. Meanwhile on MaReefland, Reef and Fin decide that if they die they might as well kiss. But before they can do that they are discovered by Emma and Lo, who walked down the beach to get the other half of the board, revealing they were just down the beach. They agree to keep it secret, but the others are pretty sure about what happened. Reef and Fin end up on good terms. Trivia *The title is based off of the 1982 movie ''Fast Times at Ridgemont High, ''in coincidence add a "u" to "Ridgemont" and you get "Ridgemount". *The girl Reef wants on the cover of ''Stoked'' Magazine is already on the cover, not her whole body. *This is the first Fin sees Reef naked, caused by her own doing. *Stoked Radio: ** Monkey Mask by Meligrove Band ** Give In by The Hundreds and Thousands *Reef got Fin back for breaking up him and Blaire in "Waves of Cheese" by peeing on Fin's foot, although he also did it to help Fin with the pain from her jellyfish sting. *Lo knew that Reef and Fin would eventually hook up, and she thinks they were skipping work to hook up. *Mr. Ridgemount is first seen not in his black suit. *Fin is right about the riptide, as you are supposed to paddle sideways to get out before you get pulled out to sea. *MIA means Missing In Action. Quotes *'Emma: '''You're wearing your bikini? '''Fin: '''Yeah, I ran out of undies. '''Johnny: '''Didn't anyone show you the staff laundry hut? '''Fin:' Yes, but I hate doing laundry, I decided to live my whole life in my bikini! Lo: Eww, that's kind of gross! Fin: What? It gets clean in the ocean. Reef: '( ''To Fin) Mornin', Ugly! '''Fin: Nice hair, want some scissors? Lo: (After Reef Splashes water on her) Thanks! Fin: Oh, they've come up with this great new invention, it's called a towel. Reef: Where were you?! Obviously not catching up on your beauty sleep! Broseph: '(''Notices a magazine in Fin's hands) Is that the new Stoked Magazine? '''Fin: (Holding up the magazine) Yes! Blaine Dixie scored the cover. Reef: (Takes the magazine) So, what's the big deal? Fin: It's a big deal because girls almost never score the cover of surf magazines. Emma: It's so not right! Reef: That's because they suck compared to guys! (The girls gasp) Johnny: Oh no, he didn't! Reef: (Shows the centerfold page he is looking at) Now, that I would put on the cover! Fin: Please tell me you'll never procreate! (Motions for Lo and Emma) Come on, girls! (They walk off, noses in the air) (Johnny runs to catch up with the girls) Hey, for the record, I think girls are pretty much better at everything. Emma: Aww! See, that's why you'll have a girlfriend! Johnny: So you think I'm boyfriend material? Emma: Definitely! (Gasps) You should ask Samantha from the golf course out. Johnny: (Disappointed) Yeah, yeah, I'll do that! Reef: (Laughs) So deep in the friend zone! *'Fin': Nice wipeout on that round house. Reef: Stick around and I'll teach you something called an aerial. Fin: Whatever, my grandmother gets more air than you! *'Fin': (After taking a bite from a fish) Yummy! But could use some sea salt. (Reef tries to take one of Fin's fish) Fin: Don't even think about it! Reef: (Caught trying to take one of Fin's fish) I wasn't! I'm not even hungry.(Reef's stomach growls) Fin: You sure about- (A jellyfish stings Fin) Ow ow ow ow! (Grabs her foot) Reef: What happened, get a cramp from eating to much? Fin: I think I got stung by a jellyfish! Reef: For real, cool! Fin: Ow! Don't just stand there, do something? Ow ow ow! Reef: There's only one way to help a jellyfish sting, you have to pee on it! Fin: What?! No way, that can't be! Reef: Oh, it be sister! Fin: If you're lying, I will kill you! I don't think I could pee on my own foot! Reef: A guy could do that! Fin: You're right! Women can create life, give birth and feed a baby (points to her foot) and men can pee on their own foot! Reef: Well, if you're going to be like that, I'm not gonna help you! Fin: No no no, please... I can't believe that I'm doing this, but could you pee on my foot? Reef: Say pretty please! Fin (angrily): REEF! *'Broseph: '(After riding a wave) Yeah, baby! Reef: '''Better get back, we're gonna be late again! '''Broseph: One more wave, bro! Reef: One more! *'Bummer': Listen up, everybody! I got your staff evaluations from yesterday and I have one thing to say! Are you all zombies? Did I accidentally hire the walking dead? (Reading e-vals) 4, (Emma looks down) 6, 3, 7, Reef 9 out of 10 very nice, Fin 6. Reef: Yeeaah, I beat you again! (Points in Fin's face) Fin: (Slaps his hand down) No way there was a rock band on my floor, they had a pig roast in the room! Reef: 9 out of 10! (Does some muscle flexes) Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! I'm the king of the staff evaluations! Bummer: I got to say it's encouraging how seriously you're taking guest feedback. Reef: Oh, we're not! I just want to kick her butt! Told you guys rule! Bummer: Alright, that's enough! You're already late! Out, out, out! Reef: So, you're still mad at me? Fin: Yeah, until you take back what you said about female surfers! Reef: (Pats fin on the head) Hey, just because you can't catch the same waves as I can doesn't mean you're any less of a surfer... Oh, it does! (Laughs) Fin: That's it! Okay, I challenge you to a surf off right now! Reef: (Puts his hand behind his ear) I think I hear a toilet calling your name! Fin, come clean me Fin! Fin: Scared of getting your butt kicked by a girl? Reef: Hey, I'm laid-back at lunch time and aggressive at crunch time. Bring it! Fin: You know we'll get a strike! Reef: Ha! I laugh at strikes! Fin: Let's do this! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1